


Under two suns

by dreamherc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamherc/pseuds/dreamherc
Summary: Set after 6x02. This is my idea for season 6. Story will be focused on all characters. Mostly characters from the 100 and Raven. It will also include more ships.What if people of Sanctum aren't innocent as they seem to be? What if there is already war on that planet for which our crew doesn't know. What side will they take when both sides show their true face.*No spoilers for season 6 (except first two episodes)*





	1. Chapter 1

The Ark.  
The dropship.  
Mount Weather.  
Camp Jaha.  
Tondc.  
Arcadia.  
Polis.  
The bunker.  
The ring.  
Shallow valley.

“All the places we been to, all the places we destroyed with our war. Do we deserve Planet Alpha?”

“We will be good guys now. For Monty. For all us.” 

* * *

 

 

It was a cold morning despite two suns that were above them. It was an irony. None from the group really cared for their surroundings because they tried as hard as they could to remember what they did under influence of toxins caused my eclipse.

Clarke's sight was on Bellamy's leg, where she stabbed him. She couldn't imagine she would ever have to do that to Bellamy. He was the last person she ever thought she would have to fight.

Bellamy's eyes looked to Clarke's neck. He couldn't believe what he did. He felt horrible. He looked at Clarke and saw bruises on her neck. It wasn't an enemy who hurt her, he did. Then he looked over Murphy, who was almost drowned. He swore to protect the 100 and now he almost got two of them killed by his own hands.

Murphy was barely getting on his feet this time, he didn't look good. Nobody looked good. Planet Alpha on the other side looked better than ever before. Silence of this place drove everybody insane. Like they weren't on the same side anymore, like they didn't know what to say to each other.

Out of nowhere noise came. Bunch of kids started running towards their houses but they stopped as soon as they saw new arrivals. Little girl looked amused by Clarke and she stared at her before she dared to ask: “Are you here to take us home?”

Clarke felt pain in her chest, one that comes without specific reason such as similarity of current situation and some old memory. Maybe because this situation was questionable or unexpected. Few moments before they became monsters caused by toxins and now bunch of joyful kids run to return to their homes.

First thing she could think of saying was: “Isn't this your home?” It seemed logical. They have a castle, school, houses and many more built here. “Earth is our home.” little girl said. “We can't take you there for sure.” this time it wasn't Clarke who said it, it was Octavia.

Octavia. She was a special case. She started as noble warrior, similar to middle age knights, ones who fought for their people, for their country, for love. But she became that on land. She started as girl under the floor, hidden from the world who would kill her just for being alive. Now there is no Octavia anymore, there is only war. War between Octavia and The red queen. Both are broken into million pieces, both surrounded by darkness.

She waited girl, who now seemed more insecure, to respond but she was cut off by voice of an adult: “Look, what we have here. Do you want to introduce?” Two people took first steps towards new arrivals so the kids could run down to their families.

Man in the middle looked old. He had a grey hair and beard probably usual for his age. His wore colorful coat with some non recognizable pattern. Woman on his left looked young. She was dark skinned with curly brown hair cut to her shoulders. She was dressed similar to the business people they could see on old photos.

Bellamy couldn't watch this scene anymore. He wanted to do something. He wanted to protect his people, his family from possible danger. He took few steps so he could stand in front of the whole group. “You first?” Bellamy said before the man in front of him could say anything more.

It didn't take much time before the man answered: “Lightbourne. Russell Lightbourne.”

“Clarke Griffin.” Woman's voice came behind Bellamy. Clarke's move ordered him to step aside and let her examine the situation. This was her redemption move. If new people want something from them, she was willing to save her people from them. And one of the ways is get to know your enemy.

“We can guarantee you that we mean no harm. You are safe here.” Lightbourne said.

“How should we know we could trust you?” Clarke remembered Mount Weather. They also said they were safe. But in end, Mount Weather was the worst time of their lives. She remembers lack of trust, pain, betrayal. Everything was ended with itself. Lack of trust to Clark about Mountain men was replaced by lack of trust towards Mountain men. Pain of their friends became pain of their enemies. And in end betrayal of the grounders mirrored to their betrayal of their friends among mountain men. There were no good guys there, only survivors. But now they will be good guys. They need to be, for Monty.

“It's your choice.” Lighbourne answered. Bellamy could feel Clarke's eyes on him. She was unsure what to do. She wanted his opinion. Just like in the old days. She wanted to trust them so did he but do they deserve that trust? He just nodded to confirm his final decision.

Clarke slowly nodded back to Russell. Maybe they are good guys.

He approached and said: “Welcome to Sanctum.”


	2. Caution required

“For now they have been nice and there wasn't any critical behavior.” Bellamy confirmed as he sat on edge of the bed. They were currently in the room Lightbourne prepared for Jordan, Murphy and him. Walls were painted orange and everything felt a little bit different, after all it was a new planet.

“Main words, ‘for now’.” Raven said and continued to speak: “How are we going to know if they are not just acting nice?”

“We can't be sure but we shouldn't snoop around just like that.” Clarke gave her opinion about the situation. She still didn't feel comfortable around them. Not after what she did. After those six years, it doesn't feel the same.

“Oh, It seems, I forgot you support enemies more than your own people.” Raven said sounding exhausted.

“Raven, don't. After all if she didn't stop the ship, we would all be dead.” Echo claimed. Clarke didn't know her well but It seems she changed to much better than she was once.

“As much as I hate to say it. She saved us again so fighting with each other won't help us here.” Murphy added. He and Clarke had a confusing adventure when she was under toxins. He saw one side of her that nobody else did. It made him understand her a little bit more.

“We won't snoop around, Clarke is right. We will just look carefully and observe what are they doing.” Bellamy ordered and complemented Murphy “As I see you matured Murphy, you are going with Clarke. You two will observe Lightbourne himself.”

“Noted.” Both answered.

Bellamy continued ordering others: “Emori, you will go with Raven. You too will find the engineering. They must have one for sure. Find out what are they capable of. Say you are interested and offer them help, they won't suspect.”

He loved this. Planning what to do in some kind of peace time. Time where they don't have to rely on strength of their army. But he hoped they won't find anything threatening.

“Echo, you and Jackson will find their hospital or whatever they have. Inform me on the situation there.” Bellamy gave them their task too.

“Miller, you will have to hang out with my sister for a bit. Take care of her. I know she trusts you. She is somewhere out right now and ask her to see what kind of army and weapon they have. Go now.” As he said, Miller got up and left the room.

“For end. I will go with Jordan. We will observe people, their customs. Plants that we can eat or some that we can use as cure. If we have to run, we will make sure we survive it. It is important to have informations. We need to be prepared and I hope you won't find anything suspicious. This place looks nice to live in.” Bellamy finished giving orders.

“Class dismissed people. Let's go.” Raven said and got up on her feet.

She doesn't know how to feel right now. All she can think about is Shaw. Bellamy told her what Shaw's last words were but she still isn't sure Shaw knew what he was saying. Every little mistake she does, it troubles her for a long time. And Shaw understood that. He understood her and now he is gone. And she thinks if she deserves happiness why she only gets pain.

 

* * *

 

The castle was beautiful. To Clarke, it looked like those places from fairy tales and right now, she seemed to live in it. She loved all those stories. Her favourite was Rapunzel. Wells always joked she reminded him of her because of her golden hair.

Wells. What would he think of all things she did? What if he survived all that with them? She missed him but his death seemed like it was a long time ago. And then she remembers guy who is right now next to her, blamed for Wells’ murder, almost killed for it. Now one of her closest friends.

“I hope they won't mind I took their song player.” Murphy said.

“I would have expect you to say something like ‘I hope they don't find out’ but it seems like you are now a real nice guy.” Clarke answered as both of them started walking towards head of the castle.

“Don't flatter, the day had not ended yet.”

Clarke laughed. She missed hearing someone joke lately. “So how are things going on with you and Emori?”

“Well I guess we are fine. I mean she has a hard time because she stabbed me but like I told her I don't mind, she was under toxins. So how have you met somebody special? I love gossips, so talk Griffin.”

“Excuse me, I have been alone for six years with Madi. I couldn't meet anybody.” Clarke said proudly avoiding answering with ‘no,I'm alone’.

“So still avoiding your feelings toward Blake. And I'm pretty sure I am not talking about Octavia.”

“Are you?” Clarke asked raising an eyebrow.

It seems that here everybody wore whatever they want to. Some wore regular clothes, some historic ones and there was even some walking in tight space ship uniforms. But those were probably guards.

Clarke and Murphy already crossed what it seemed to be like more than a hundred stairs when they reached top. They were standing in front of what looked like Lightbourne's office. Two guards were standing in front of it.

“So how are we going to do this? You said no snooping around.” Murphy quietly asked.

“We are going to offer our skills to help maintain this place but we can't tell everything.”

“I like that. Tell what they want to hear but hide the rest.”

Two of them crossed twenty more stairs and then Clarke asked guards: “Excuse me, we would like to talk with Russell Lightbourne.”

“Go in. He expects you.” one of the guards said.

“Thank you.” Murphy said as one of the guards, he saw his name on the suit, Dean held the door for them.

Lightbourne's office looked so comfortable. It was weird. He had big glass windows on left and right side of octagon shaped room. In one corner there was desk with bench beside it. In the other there was couch and shelfs full of books. In the middle there was a table and behind it there was a wall, full of photos of first founders.

One looked just like Lightbourne. Maybe it was his ancestor.

“Welcome, once again. Clarke, isn't it?” Russell spoke.

“You said you expected us.” Murphy asked.

“Yes, I thought one of you will like to talk to me soon.” He answered.

To Murphy, well he seemed okay. His survival instinct told him to look more, that there is definitely something weird going on here but he couldn't. He wanted to find home and he just might found it.

“And what's your name, boy?” Lightbourne asked him with a smile on his face.

“John Murphy, sir.”

“We wanted to thank you for hospitality and offer you our help with as much things as we can. We are pretty skilled.” Clarke said with her diplomatic voice.

“I have no doubt in that but we are fine. I promise we will accept your help if we find ourselves in a situation where we will need it.” Lightbourne thanked them and escorted them to the doors. ”And if you excuse me I have some business to finish.”

Murphy and Clarke exited his office and headed down.

“What we do now?” Murphy asked.

“Now, we find Bellamy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget characters on the ship. They will come later in the story. I loved to group characters in this chapter and I hope you'll like it. I will write about another duo in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Leave comments and your opinion on what you would like to see in season 6.


End file.
